Translucent
by Scrawlers
Summary: Some things didn't need to be explained. They were clear enough as it was. [Felix x Sheba] [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Golden Sun.

**Authors' Note: **This was inspired by a Russian song I heard. I didn't understand the lyrics, but the melody reminded me of Sheba, and the bond she shares with Felix. Therefore, even though Isaac/Jenna is my favorite pairing for Golden Sun, this little one-shot is about the coupling of Felix/Sheba.

Please read and review.

* * *

**Translucent**

Sometimes, Felix wondered why he left her.

It was nights like the current one that he most thought about her. Sitting on top of the repaired roof of his home in Vale, Felix couldn't take his eyes off the night sky. It was dotted with stars, the moon full and beautiful above New Vale. The village itself was still in the process of being rebuilt, and he couldn't deny that his new life was peaceful and happy. He had his little sister, and his friends (though he was still somewhat reluctant to label them as such) Isaac and Garet were there as well. Felix had his parents back, and the repairs were coming along nicely. All in all, it was a nice life.

Even if someone was missing.

Felix knew she was alright. He didn't know _how _he knew, exactly, but he did. It was always that way with her. Somehow, Felix could always tell how Sheba was, if she needed his help (which she rarely did, given her strength, both inside and out), if she was about to smile or cry. Sheba rarely cried, however. It was much more common to see her bright purple eyes sparkling with laughter, or gazing at him in a happy, serene disposition.

He missed her. He'd never say so out loud, and he'd never let it show, but he did miss her. When the cool wind caressed his skin like it was doing on that night, he was reminded of her touch on his arm. When the wind made the trees rustle in the night, her laughter came into his mind. Felix couldn't help but think of her every time the element of wind played into his life. Sheba herself had literally stumbled into his company, somehow calm and completely aware of her situation as a captive. When he had watched her slip from the Venus Lighthouse, he dove for her without even fully realizing that he was doing it. Choosing to throw himself over the edge in order to fall alongside her was still – in his opinion – one of the best choices he ever made, no matter how reckless it was.

Felix knew that, given the chance, he would make all of his choices over again. He wasn't one to live with regrets. In that regard, he almost thanked the gods that he fell into Vale's river all those years ago.

There were times when Felix imagined that he could almost see her, standing just a short distance away, her omniscient gaze always on him, a little knowing smile quirking up at her lips. Sheba never explained the things she did; she merely said they were a part of her destiny, and that they all had destinies that they were playing out. Felix was never quite sure if she truly believed that, or if she merely said it to get everyone to stop questioning her actions. Usually, though, he found that it didn't matter. It wasn't as if Sheba made poor decisions. On the contrary, he couldn't remember a time when a choice of hers turned out to be poor.

Felix's breath suddenly caught in his chest as he looked ahead. He wasn't sure if it was another one of his waking dreams, or if his eyes were conveying the truth. It seemed as if she was there in Vale, walking slowly along the grass, her hands folded in front of her chest and her eyes closed. The wind seemed to swirl around her, toying with her hair and cloak, creating distance between the two guards that traveled behind her.

Before he could confirm if she truly was there or if it was in fact a dream, Felix had jumped from his roof. His strides were quick and sure across the grass, and a foolish, mostly ignored part of him feared that if he didn't reach her in time, Sheba would disappear.

Felix stood just in front of her and reached out tentatively, his hand reaching toward her shoulder. Just as his fingertips touched the fabric on her tunic, his waking-dream disappeared, taking every piece of her with it.

"Felix?" Jenna called sleepily, standing in the doorway of their home. He turned to face his sister, forcing his dejected expression to return to one of neutrality. "What're you doing?"

". . . Nothing, Jenna. I just . . . I thought I saw something," he returned quietly, starting back toward their home. Jenna shook her head.

"You need more sleep. C'mon in, Felix. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Felix paused before following her inside, looking back to the spot where he could have sworn he saw Sheba. A waking-dream it may have been, but for a few moments, he was happier than he had been in reality.

---

In Lalivero, Sheba was kneeling beside the monument in the center of the sandy village, her purple eyes closed and her hands folded in front of her chest.

There were times when she thought she could feel a surge of Psynergy in the ground beneath her knees, her hear a murmured assent to a question someone asked nearby. There were times when Sheba thought she could almost feel his presence near her—times when her dreams became reality.

The child of the gods stood up, turning her eyes up to the sky. With a sigh, she leaned against the monument, her palms pressing against the smooth stone. She knew she'd have to return home soon, but for the moment, she was content to merely stand there.

It was always in the dead of night, but at those times, Sheba felt as if somehow, she was near to Felix despite the distance separating them.

"Someday, Felix," Sheba whispered, folding her hands in front of her chest again. "I've seen it . . . I know that it's your destiny as well as mine. Someday, we will meet again . . . And after that, we won't be separated ever again."

As if in answer to her words, a gust of wind swept up a swirl of sand, creating a mini sandstorm around the monument—a natural fusion of wind and earth.

Sheba didn't need to give herself—or anyone else, for that matter—why she believed in what she did. Some things, as she knew quite well, didn't need to be explained. They were clear enough as it was.


End file.
